The Pendant
by DesiringPirates
Summary: Jack landed himself an interesting job with an amazing payout, but he needs help. So when he enlists the help of a certain former governor's daughter he believes the job is smooth sailing. But they evoke an ancient power, and now they might be the only ones to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Pendant

Rated: R

Summary: Jack landed himself an interesting job with an amazing payout, but he needs help. So when he enlists the help of a certain former governor's daughter he believes the job is smooth sailing. But they evoke an ancient power, and now they might be the only ones to stop it.

Author: desiringpirates

**PROLOGUE**

"Hello. My name is Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl. And you are?"

The blonde looked up at the pirate, thoroughly annoyed. The wind started picking up and whipped the tree branches dangerously close to the pair. The stolen horse started to twitch underneath Jack.

"You know who I am so get me on this DAMN HORSE!"

Reaching down, jack grabbed one of Elizabeth Swann's forearms and lifted her up. Due to the tightness of the dress, she could not hold on to the horse, so she held onto Jack.

"RIDE!" Jack yelled, pulling on the reins to get the horse moving.

"I am never taking a job with you ever again!" Elizabeth yelled in Jack's ear, not knowing if he could hear her or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Pendant

Rated: R

Summary: Jack landed himself an interesting job with an amazing payout, but he needs help. So when he enlists the help of a certain former governor's daughter he believes the job is smooth sailing. But they evoke an ancient power, and now they might be the only ones to stop it.

Author: desiringpirates

**CHAPTER ONE: The Deal**

"The way forward is sometimes the way back." Jack muttered to himself, guiding the returned Black Pearl through Shipwreck Cove. "I still owe them money."

The crew busied themselves with docking the ship, Jack and Gibbs stood side by side watching the lights flicker on and off in the main floor of the odd shaped building. The warning lights. Then they all went black, a sure sign of trust. Jack nodded to his first mate and went to get into a prepared life boat.

"I hope you know what you are doing." Gibbs warned, taking the oars. The boat gently hit the water and Jack flicked open his compass. The needle twirled and twirled.

"I do." Jack smirked and closed the lip on his trusted object. "You have little faith."

"I have the right amount. Things were left on an odd note last time we saw her."

"It is always odd to say goodbye." Jack muttered. "But I have a feeling that Miss Swann will like a bit of adventure. Three years have gone by."

"Right." Gibbs rolled his eyes. He was certain, in the past three years, that Miss Turner had stepped foot off the island.

The lifeboat beached, the Captain stepped out and dismissed his first mate. He took out his compass again and watched as the needle twirled. He took a deep breath, and thought of bon fires and blonde hair. The needle slowed to a stop, and Jack took the way.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

There was a knock on her door. It startled her for a moment as she was not use to recieving callers. The knock sounded again and Elizabeth moved towards it, cautiously. But when she opened the door, she smiled.

Her hands cupped his face gently. He could tell she was infuriated, enraged, confused and grateful- but she was still gentle. He had let her down. But he had returned to her, and that was the important thing. The Pirate King was pleased.

"Jack." She smiled and shook her head. "What held you up?"

"Too many things. The Pearl was taken, again. Hector was an ass, again. I almost met my certain fate, again. I also killed Blackbeard." He reached up and gently touched one of her hands. "I honestly meant to be here three years sooner."

"That's alright. I just got back myself two days ago." Elizabeth lowered her hands, and smirked.

"Knew you wouldn't just set still for too long."

"I admit, I took a few months after the war to process. Heal." She settled herself into one of her kitchen chairs. "But I promised myself that I was on my own from now on. But that didn't mean that I had to be entirely alone."

Jack nodded. In his latest journey, he had faced mermaids, zombies and the fate of an angry woman- and he made it out to return to friends.

"Proud of you." Jack smiled. "Now that we have all that out of the way, I have a job proposition for you."

"Of course you do." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

"Its not much. Just... break into Ned Low's hiding spot, steal a pendant that is said to have dangerous powers, and get out with out being seen."

Silence filled the room. Elizabeth did not move from her spot at the table, Jack shuffled foot to foot, not comfortable with the silence.

"Edward Low?"

Jack nodded, a glint getting into his eye.

"Whom, apart from Edward Teach, is one of the most brutal men out on the sea?"

He grinned. "Blackbeard wasn't... so bad."

"Why the pause?"

"Oh come on Elizabeth! I really believe that we can do this. You and me." Jack sat down in her kitchen chairs.

"I don't entirely trust you, Mr. Sparrow." she replied, getting up from her chair to tinker around the kitchen.

"Captain, darling, Captain. Surely you must know that by now." Jack grinned, his gold teeth glinting in the candlelight. He knew it had the desired affect on her. He shifted in the chair, propping his feet up on her kitchen table. "And it is merely a business proposition I offer. No personal gratification at all."

Elizabeth sighed and knocked his feet off the table. "I learned long ago never to go on a mission with you."

"You also learned that I will finagle my ways into happenings, Miss Swann, and so it might be best if you just agree to help me now to avoid being caught up with me in the future."

"Mrs. Turner." Elizabeth corrected him, sitting herself down in the chair opposite him. "Surely you must know that by now."

"Trifles." Jack dismissed the correction with a wave of his hand. "All of the past. Now will you help me?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Are you sure, absolutely sure, that this is an easy job?"

Jack grinned again. "Yes."

Elizabeth laughed. "Then no. I know your easy jobs usually end up in mayhem and hurt feelings. I will not be a part of it."

Jack frowned. "When did I hurt your feelings?" Elizabeth glared at him. "Off topic. C'mon deary you know as well as I do that a tiny part of you is curious as to what we have to do and how easy it actually will be."

Elizabeth shook her head 'No'.

"It requires putting you in fancy dress." Jack taunted, smiling. "Neddy is putting on an occasion. All we have to do is sneak in, disguised, grab this necklace thing and high tail it out of there." 

"No." Elizabeth pointed towards the door. "Get out of here now."

Jack sighed. "Fine dearie. But let me buy you a drink before I leave. Least I could do."


End file.
